Born to be Wild
by deansmistress22
Summary: Born to Be Wild  Lyrics from Steppenwolf song "Born to Be Wild"   Song not mine All characters from Supernatural are not mine either                Dean/Jo, Sam, Bobby, OC, Ellen  Summary: She was born to be a hunter. No one was going to deny her that


Born to Be Wild

Lyrics from Steppenwolf song "Born to Be Wild"

Song not mine. All characters from Supernatural are not mine either.

Dean/Jo, Sam, Bobby, OC, Ellen

Summary: She was born to be a hunter. No one was going to deny her that fact.

She left the only home she ever knew. She left with nothing but a fake credit card, her father's knife, a sawed off shot gun, a couple bottles of holy water, a Smith and Wesson hand gun, a few pairs of clothes and some boots. Everything a hunter needed.

There weren't a whole hell of a lot of reasons for her to leave, but there were enough. So she did it. She packed up and left.

Jo Harvelle left because she had something to prove and she was going to prove it if it meant she would have to die trying.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway_

After the Winchester boys found her in the seedy bar in Duluth, it renewed her hunger, the ultimate lust to hunt down as may evil sons of bitches she possibly could until she couldn't anymore. She wasn't in it for revenge, which was the way most people became hunters. She was doing it to be close to a man she didn't get much time with, to make him proud. Jo was never angry with her father for going out, hunting and saving people's lives. She just wanted to be a part of their family's lineage. She didn't want the Harvelle name to stop its hunting legacy with her father.

After all, there was still one more child born of a Harvelle and she wasn't about to forget that. Her mother didn't care. She was her baby girl. But Ellen knew what she signed up for by marring Bill and damned if a lust to hunt wasn't it.

_Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way_

Hunting was truly in her blood. Somewhere down the line she was a descendent of Colt. One of the Colt women married a Harvelle man. The rest is history. All have been hunters. They're nothing spectacular; they just save the world little by little.

She's seen a lot in the past 2 years since she left the Roadhouse. Heard a lot too, like how her mom helped the Winchesters and Bobby Singer close a gate to hell. She wouldn't put it past them, so she took it as the truth.

Jo would stop by Bobby's to check on her mom and leave a little note. Just to tell her not to worry and that she was alive. She would leave the notes in the strangest places, her favorite on the hood of a rusted out '73 Mustang.

Jo's notes would simply read,

_Alive. Still._

_Your baby_

Short and simple and to the point. She didn't beat around the bush. Jo let her mom know she was alive and she still loved her, but she wasn't coming home. She had work to do.

Sometimes Ellen would sit outside and watch the Mustang, just to catch a glimpse of her daughter. Once in a while Ellen would fall asleep and that's usually when Jo would come. It was like something was watching out for her. Letting her do the job she had set out to do, without the interference of her mother.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace_

Everything about hunting fascinated Jo. She wanted to learn it all. It wasn't only that she wanted it, she made it happen she learned as much as she could get her hands on. Going to all of the sources she could without her mother finding her. Sometimes she needed to talk to people who knew Bobby and her mom. This caused a little bit of an issue for Jo, not wanting to give up her identity just yet, holding onto the little bit of home she had left. That is until she saw the Winchesters in Duluth.

Jo decided the second Dean left the bar that it was time for a change. She needed to grow up. Stop putting herself first. Save people and not care what happened to her in the process. This also meant letting go, letting go when the Roadhouse burned down, letting go of Ash and letting go of any chance at love. Love wasn't meant for hunters. Loved ones always ended up being killed in a tragic way. She was never meant to in the first place. It was in her blood. That's probably why she chose to love a man who could only love his family. With all of Jo's research she found out about love and why she could never love. There were such things as soul mates. After all if you can sell your soul, it's very plausible for your soul to have a mate. For Jo seeing Dean was love at first sight. For Jo it made sense to imagine Dean being her soul mate. When they first met Dean's soul was hard and Jo's was young and bruised, kicked around. They didn't match and without a match there could be no love, no pairing. Now, almost two years after the Winchester boys had broken into the Roadhouse and Jo first saw Dean, things were worse. Much worse. Dean didn't own his soul and Jo's was lost. Dean was in hell and Jo was in purgatory, wandering looking for something to live for.

_Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Jo liked to explore her options. Be the best she could be. When the opportunity arose where she could be taken in by a grizzled, experienced hunter she would snatch it up. Jo would stay with them until she knew everything they knew and then move on to bigger and better things. She was born to hunt. Jo was a quick learner and she soaked up knowledge like a sponge.

When old Jack Long told her she was the best marksmen he had ever seen, she knew she was ready. After she left his cabin in North Dakota she didn't need any more training and she didn't need any more people. She worked alone. It was better that way. She didn't want anyone's blood on her hands. And when Jo realized that, the armature became the expert. __

I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder 

Her specialty was demons. Track them down and send them back to hell. It was as easy as that. So when she was in the middle of an exorcism on the outskirts of an abandoned Idaho cemetery she never expected what would start pounding on a coffin six feet below. She finished up the demon and set to work on digging. It was only a muffled sound but Jo had inherited a keen sense of hearing. Perk of the job, a part of being a natural hunter.

She had handled zombies before. This would be no different. Dig it up, kill it and be on her way.

Shovel. Dig. Tap,tap. Dig. Shovel. Tap, tap, tap. Shovel. Dig. Dig. Dig. Shovel. Shovel. TAP TAP, TAP. On and on the sequence of noises repeated until finally Jo came to the top of a solid wood coffin. She broke open the latch and opened the coffin, silver stake in hand.

~present~

The eldest Winchester looks up to see a very pretty, petit blonde woman standing above him with a stake in her hand. She looked like an angel in the moonlight but clearly this woman was a hunter.

"Hey! I'm no zombie baby! I promise!" Dean says franticly trying to figure out what to say or do to get out of this situation alive.

The woman halls herself out of the open grave with ease, she's shaking but he can't see that. The light of the moon shines into the grave, not revealing who the woman above him is.

Dean tries to remember how to get out of a grave. He feels as though he has been asleep for months, his body weak and heavy. Dean finally pulls himself out of the hole. He starts to brush off the dirt on his jeans.

"So what's a hot little thing like you doing in a spooky place like this?" Dean asks pouring on his patented Winchester charm as he continues brushing off the caked on mud.

"I'm just doing my job Winchester. I see the tables have turned. You in the coffin and me breaking you out." Jo says coolly. She didn't need people. She was a hunter. She didn't need him. Not anymore.

_Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under_

"Holy shit! Jo? Is that really you?" Dean stagers over to where Jo is standing, grabs her around the waist and holds her, breathing her in.

Remembering what people feel like, smell like, _are_ like. Suddenly he snaps out of his little trance and shakes her a little bit. He doesn't startle her but she takes a step backward, getting into a defensive position not knowing what to expect but ready for anything.

"What the hell are you doing hunting? I thought I told you that you didn't have any experience. What are you thinking Jo? Jo you are an armature." Dean stomps around and waves his arms wildly trying to comprehend why Jo hadn't listened to him. Dean's tone goes from happy to protective in twenty seconds.

Jo mumbles some sort of obscenity under her breath and finally starts to talk. Dean would always get the same reactions from her. No matter how much she had grown as a person, as a woman and as a hunter. She tries to keep her voice calm, collected, but she knows some of her anger leaks out.

"Says the guy who was just dug up from a grave bed. For your information a lot has changed since you have been gone Dean. You are in no position to give me a lecture about being an armature." Jo smirks at him.

"Oh really Harvelle? Care to prove that?" He mimics the smirk she has on her face.

Jo sways her hips as she walks over to the place she preformed her exorcism, eyes never leaving Dean. She bends down, picks up a rather large bucket and tosses the contents onto Dean.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yells as water starts to soak him to the bone. "What the hell was that for?"

"Holy water. A girl can never be too careful. I just wanted to make sure you weren't possessed before I kick your ass. You know 'cuz it would be a little bit of an unfair advantage if you had a demon in you." Jo says giggling a little as she tosses the mettle bucket to her left.

"Well great I'm so glad we got that cleared up." Dean grumbles as he takes off his plaid button up. "What the hell do you mean kick my ass?"

"You know a series of tests to prove to you I can and do hunt. Test number one: Take you out, beat you up a little. Just a little sparing. Come on Dean I'm only a girl there's nothing to be afraid of." Jo leans on a grave stone pushing out her ass in a position that Dean had seen in some men's magazine.

"Yeah no. That's not such a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt. After all, I am Dean Winchester." Dean says as a cocky smirk threatens to appear.

"Oh come on Dean-o, you know you have wanted to get me on the ground the first moment you laid those gorgeous green eyes on me. Pin me down; really show me whose boss. I mean clearly I have been bad. I didn't listen to you when you told me not to hunt." Jo licks her lips, her plan working perfectly.

Dean's eyebrows arc up. "Shit Jo you really are twisted." He lunges forward, trying to catch her by surprise, get her little stunt over with quickly so he could get the hell out of the damn graveyard they seem to have set up camp in.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace_

Whatever move Dean tries to pull backfires and he lands flat on his back. Within a matter of seconds Jo perches herself on top of him in a very strange position. She knows he can't move, but Dean hasn't figured it out yet and he continues to squirm.

"Damn strait I'm twisted. Don't you ever forget it." Jo whispers in Dean's ear. A tingle runs through him to a certain part of his anatomy. Dean isn't sure if it's from the water still running down his body or the wet, white tank top Jo is wearing. Either way, he knows this in not going to end well.

"Believe me I won't but uh, Jo did you forget something before you decided to go out for your hunt tonight?" Dean smirks as he eyes her see-through shirt.

"You're a little bit chilly I see." He chuckles.

Jo jumps up and covers her chest. "Well captain obvious I wasn't planning on running into anyone tonight. It was a simple exorcism. Get in and get out. I didn't plan on doing any dirty work. I knew the guy was already dead so what did I care if he saw my tits." Jo gives Dean an evil glare. "I guess I wasn't expecting to have to dig your sorry ass out of a grave. It wasn't on my to-do list."

_Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

"Ah, so now you are planning on doing some _dirty work_?" Dean makes air quotes and grins devilishly.

"Very mature Dean." Jo grabs Dean's shirt off the ground and puts it on. She doesn't care that it is wet at least she doesn't have to hold on to her chest any longer.

"Well Harvelle you passed the first test. That still doesn't mean you are ready to hunt. There will be many more tests I will have to judge you on. So, I guess you are stuck with me for a little while until I know you are good and ready to be left on your own." He says as he walks over to her and grabs a fist full of his shirt and pulls her to him.

His deep green eyes penetrate her and she feels as though she can't control her own body. She melts in his gaze and realizes that she is unable to stop loving him no matter how many times she has tried to force herself and train herself not to. Before Jo even realizes what she's doing she is kissing him and he doesn't seem surprised or annoyed. He actually seems to be enjoying it, more than enjoying it, loving it even.

"Test number two passed." Dean whispers as he continues kissing her.

Jo tries to think of a comeback but his lips on hers quickly make her forget. Jo hears a noise and pulls away from him and looks into the distance. __

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild

"DEAN! Christ it worked! You're alive!" Sam comes bounding in like an elephant, shaking the earth. He tackles his brother. "It worked, it worked!" Sam continues to mumble as he hugs his brother.

"Yeah Sam it worked, whatever the hell you did worked. Dude could you get off of me?" Dean pats his brother on the back.

"Yeah, yeah sure bro no problem." Sam helps Dean up and brushes off his jeans. Bobby walks into the clearing and nods at Jo. She gives him a little smile and walks over to give him a hug.

"So my mom didn't come with you I hope." Jo says as Bobby starts to help her pick-up her gear form the exorcism she preformed.

"No, but you should call her. She's worried about you. She misses you a lot Jo." Bobby gives her his best stink eye.

"Well I guess I could do that. But I will call her when I'm good and ready." Jo compromises with him and he seems to accept it.

"Sammy next time you try to bring someone back from hell you should try to get to the graveyard when the guy wakes up. If Jo wasn't here I would have probably died of suffocation, not my idea of fun." Dean gives Jo a wink.

"Shit Dean I'm sorry, it wasn't an exact science. I guess Jo was just in the right place at the right time." Sam jabs Dean in the ribs.

_We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

"She was wasn't she? Thanks Jo. I owe you one. So why don't we all go back to Bobby's and get ready for you to take another test." Dean walks over to Jo and gives her another kiss.

She smiles, pulls away from Dean's grasp, walks over to her car and puts her equipment in her trunk.

"Sorry Dean. I work alone. Maybe I will see you around sometime. That is unless I get killed first, you know because I'm such an armature." She winks at him, gets in her car and peals out onto the road in front of them.

"Well damn. That's never happened to me before." Dean scratches his head in amazement.

"Dean you fool you really think she is an armature? That girl has been hunting since the last time you saw her. She has been honing her skills, working with every expert there is on every subject of the supernatural. The girls got skills boy, you're just too thick headed to realize it." Bobby huffs and rubs his brow as he walks over to his truck.

"Sam?" Dean asks as if for conformation.

"It's true Dean. Jo is really good. She was born to hunt. It's in her blood. I would have asked her for help getting you out of hell but she's virtually invisible. No one can track her down. If she doesn't want to be found she won't be." Sam says as he gets into the passenger side of the Impala.

Dean opens his door and looks down at Sam.

"Sammy boy I think I'm in love." Dean looks out onto the road and then back at Sam.

"Well Dean, I guess you better hope she loves you back because otherwise it wouldn't be to wild to say that you will never see her again." Sam says as Dean gets into the driver's seat. __

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild


End file.
